The Burrows, Honeymoon
by Tyler-Z-Crimson
Summary: After their wedding Nick and Judy celebrate by going on their honeymoon to Europe. let's just hope it's a nice, relaxing holiday with nothing exciting at all
1. Chapter 1

The bright blue flash of a lightning strike that was a little too close for comfort and the deafening crack of the thunder that accompanied it thrust Judy back into the waking world. The fox that she was using as a makeshift mattress was still snoring, and loudly too. Nick was totally oblivious to anything that was going on around them.

A quick look over to the clock explained why Judy's back was so sore. She had been sleeping on nick for 2 hours, but all she could think was that he would be in agony when he woke up. Especially because he didn't have the luxury of a freshly married husband to lie on like she did. Instead Nick was lying flat over 2 mid-sized metal seats with a small suitcase as a pillow. Just as Judy cuddled back into Nick an announcement echoed around the huge room.  
"British Airways flight 458 to Catwick. Please report to gate 204 for further information. Thank you."

Judy sighed and shoved Nick with all of the enthusiasm she could muster, which wasn't a great deal. "Come on Slick, we're moving," She said through a yawn as she sat up on the edge of the seats Nick was lying on.

"Is the flight back on?" Nick said groggily.

"I don't think so," Judy said, deflating even more than she already was.

"We should be halfway over the Atlantic by now," Nick grumbled as he tried to peal himself off his makeshift bed.

"I know, the storm's getting worse as well," Judy whined, slowly getting to her feet. They we're supposed to take off for London at 10pm last night and it was currently just past 2:30AM the following morning. Every single flight in and out of Zootopia international had been delayed thanks to a huge, unexpected thunderstorm.

"I think I need a back transplant," Nick said as he sat up and cracked his back.

Judy winced at the sound of it, she hated it when Nick cracked his joints, but it freaked her out the most when he cracked his back.

"Sorry fluff, but I think It had welded itself together. Where are we going anyway?" Nick asked.

"Gate 204," Judy said, looking around for which way to go.

"That's literally on the other side if the airport," Nick said in frustration with his inner sassy fox showing itself.

"We'd best get going then." Judy hopped up and grabbed her bag before walking down the massive corridor with Nick trundling along behind her. They walked for what felt like miles back towards the duty free and then another mile down the second line of gates, which much to Judy's disappointment counted down from 230 instead of up from 200, meaning that their gate was right at the other end of it.

By the time that they had reached gate 204 Judy was flopping her feet and her ears were in full droop. Nick was practically falling asleep on his feet and at one point tried to rest his muzzle on Judy's head, but he could have sworn that she snarled at him. It certainly wasn't a noise any bunny had ever made before.

The pair joined the back of an ever-expanding line queuing for the desk at the gate. Nick looked around and saw that the seats were filling up fast.

"There's no need for us both to be up here Carrots, you go and get us some seats, I'll be over when I'm done here," Nick said, rubbing his eyes with the back of a paw.

"You sure?" Judy asked, but she was already picking up both of their bags. Before she could go Nick kissed her between her ears and uttered a soft, "Love you," into her head fur. Judy felt a tingle spread from the spot and didn't want to move but a gentle nip at the base of her ear had her spinning around to look at Nick, the blush already as clear on her face as the sly grin was on his.

"I'll be over there, where there aren't any foxes," Judy grumbled before stomping over to some empty seats, but the smile creeping onto her face showed Nick that she wasn't really mad at him.

* * *

Nick slowly prodded his way over to Judy on his aching feet. The line had taken longer than he thought it would to go down, Nick didn't know how long he'd been stood for, but it must have been hours. He sat down next to Judy who was curled up in a ball fast asleep on a single airport seat. He needed to wake her up, but she looked so peaceful he could hardly bring himself to do it. A slight whimper and a twitch of her nose didn't help the matter, however he had to tell what he'd been told at the desk. Nick gently stroked a paw down Judy's side and onto her back. When he stopped Judy's eyes slowly opened and she stretched out with a little squeak.

"What time is it?" Judy asked groggily.

"I don't know, the clocks stopped and my phones dead," Nick answered waiting for Judy to come around fully.

"Now do you want the good news or the bad news," He said with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's happened now," Judy asked as she pulled at her ears.

"Well the good news is that the flight will be leaving at 8 in the morning, which is today now I guess seeing as it's past 12," Nick blabbed on and would have for longer if Judy hadn't stopped him.

"That's the good news? What on earth is the bad news then?" Judy said, dreading what Nick was about to say.

"Ah... the bad news is… that the plane that was supposed to be taking us couldn't land here. So, we have to use a different plane," Nick said, still with a wary look on his face.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Judy leaned her head against Nick and he put his arm around her shoulders.

"That's not all... the new plane has a different layout and there aren't enough economy seats to get everyone there, so they drew names at random and..." Nick paused and let out a huge sigh. Squeezing the top of his muzzle with his free paw

"No, no, no, Nick you can't let them. They can't stop our honeymoon!" Judy pleaded. She had sprung to her feet and looked like she was about to cry.

"I wasn't finished," Nick said, cocking his head at Judy. "They drew names at random and... they picked us. Our seats have gone," Nick said trying to keep a straight face. Judy slowly sat down, her eyes glazed over and breathing heavy.

"hey, it's not that bad," Nick said, putting his arm around Judy's shoulders again. "They gave us some other seats... they're just not where we picked."

Judy looked at Nick, confusion all over her face. "Well where are they when?"

"Well you see I never actually said what they drew names for did I," Nick said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well no, but..." Judy started only to be cut off.

"No, I don't think I did… Anyway, they drew names to see who would get kicked out of their economy seats and land in the comfortable cushions of a first class one." Nick leaned back into the chair with his arms spread out and waited for it to sink in.

Judy sat for a moment while her tired brain processed what Nick had just said. Her eyes widened and her ears stood straight up when it finally clicked. "We're in first class?" she asked excitedly.

Nick slowly nodded followed by a wheeze and laughter as the impact of his bunny almost winded him.

"I'll take that as a good sign then," Nick chuckled, inciting an even tighter squeeze from the rabbit that was now clinging to him like a barnacle.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick checked the time on his phone, 06:15. Another hour and three quarters until they left. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stretched out his legs, they were starting to seize up from sitting for so long, so he decided to get up and stretch them out a little. A quick look to his left-hand side confirmed that Judy was fast asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he slowly got up and walked over to the windows to look out over the runway. The thunderstorm had passed, and the clouds were beginning to break, the first signs of light breaking on the horizon.

It wasn't long before Nick was joined at his viewpoint by a male wolf who looked like he'd been asleep for a thousand years.

"We should be watching the sunrise in England right now," The wolf said in an attempt to break the ice.

"Yeah, we should," Nick replied. He turned to face back into the terminal so he could see who he was talking to.

"The name's Steve," The wolf said, holding his paw out towards Nick.

"Nick," Nick shook the wolf's paw and was trying to kick his brain into gear to make some conversation. Luckily Steve had plenty to go at for now.

"So, Nick, what takes you to England?" Steve asked with a gentle wag in his tail.

"Honeymoon," Nick said with a smile and a wave of his ringed paw.

"That is amazing, who's the unlucky girl?" Steve said excitedly.

"That would be Judy, she's over there... sleeping for a change," Nick pointed to where Judy was curled up with her and Nick's bags around her.

"I don't see any vixens in here," Steve said curiously.

"That's because Judy isn't a vixen."

"Wait a minute, are you Nick Wilde? First police fox Nick Wilde?" Steve asked excitedly.

"The one and only," Nick said smugly.

"So that means that your Judy is Judy Hopps, right?" Steve's tail was wagging more violently now.

"She sure is."

Steve's eyes darted around the gate until he spotted a tall female jaguar looking at her phone on the other side of the terminal. "Hey Hannah, come here," He said beckoning her with his paw.

"yeah sweetie?" Hannah said when she arrived.

"This is Nick Wilde; you remember the story, right?"

"How could I forget, Mr. Wilde, we owe you all of the thanks in the world," Hannah said. She was equally as giddy as Steve by this point. Nick didn't know what to say, he had no idea what was going on and before he could ask, Steve started again.

"We read about your wedding in the papers and it finally gave me the courage to ask Hannah to marry me. I was scared about how people would react but seeing you two do it spurred me on."

Nick smiled, thinking about how pleased Judy would be to hear this, but he didn't want to wake her up and it wasn't like anybody was going anywhere anytime soon, so he left her alone.

"I wish everyone had the same views on it," Nick said flatly.

"Why's that?" Steve asked cautiously. Not sure if it was right to ask questions or not.

"You've read the papers, seen the headlines. We put a brave face on, but I think it's really starting to get to Judy, I know it's getting to me." Nick avoided eye contact, it was out of character for him to share how he was feeling with anybody, never mind a complete stranger.

"I see..." Steve said, the concern was clear in his voice. "Well if it's any conciliation we think it's wonderful. Don't we."

"Of course we do. What are your plans when you get to Catwick?" Hannah asked.

"We're spending 4 nights in London then we are heading up to the Lake district and onto Edinburgh," Nick managed to crack a smile again, the thought of spending time with Judy, without the pressures of work and the press on their backs was all he could wish for right now.

"we're staying in London too; I'd love to catch up with you both when we get there... if that's OK with you?" Hannah said enthusiastically but feeling silly her voice trailed off at the end.

"I'd like that, I'm sure Judy would be excited to meet you too. I'll give you my number, get I touch once you are unpacked and we will arrange something," Nick pulled his phone out of his pocket and exchanged numbers with Hannah and Steve and Just in time too because the board flicked from 'go to gate' to 'boarding' and the airline staff on the desk shouted for rows 1-5 to come forward. Nick checked his new 1st class boarding card, not knowing where their new seats were. His eyes widened when he saw the seat numbers. Row 1 seat A.

"That's us, I'll have to go," Nick said. He put his phone away turned away from Steve and Hannah.

"See you in London," Hannah said with a little giggle that creeped Nick out a little bit. He tossed a goodbye wave and made his way over to Judy who was still disconnected from the waking world.

"Hey Carrots, we're boarding," Nick said as he scooped up his bag.

"I don't wanna," Judy said grumpily in her sleep.

"I'll see you when I get back then," Nick chuckled. He still found the fact that Judy could have a full conversation in her sleep highly amusing. She said that he was the same, but he didn't believe her.

"Ok, bye," Judy mumbled without moving.

"Oi!" said Nick. He flicked Judy on the nose and quickly retreated when her eyes sprang open.

"Dumb fox," Judy stated as she sat up.

"We need to get on the plane and besides, you were the one sending me on our honeymoon alone," Nick said in an attempt to save himself.

"What... what are you on about?" Judy asked with a little head shake. She fumbled with her bag to find her boarding pass standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder when she found it.

"It doesn't matter. Just you talking in your sleep for a change. Now come on we're on the front row."

* * *

Stepping out of the tunnel onto the plane Nick felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Judy on the other hand... she was still half asleep. The mixture of being awake for far too long, then having a long yet restless and uncomfortable sleep had sapped all of her energy. They both handed their boarding cards to the hostess and were directed through the curtain where another hostess, a small feline of some description, she looked like a mix between a lynx and a leopard. She was stunning, not a single hair of her fur was out of place, her pointed ears stood straight up, and the tip of her fangs stuck out of her lip just a little, yet it was enough to make them appear ginormous.

"Hello, my name is Leanne. I'll be looking after you today. Please follow me to your seats," She said with a slow blink and a flick of her tail. Nick and Judy followed her while Nick's eyes followed the swish of her tail. Luckily for him, Judy didn't seem to notice, or she wasn't showing it.

Their seats were right in the nose of the plane and were angled slightly towards each other. Once they were seated and their carry-ons were stowed away Judy started to look around her seat, they were more like pods than seats, each one had its own TV screen, they came with note pads and pens which excited Judy a lot more than it should have. She looked over to see what Nick was doing, he was reading the safety sheet and didn't look too happy.

"You alright Slick?" Judy asked.

"Huh… yeah, I'm fine, it's just, you know, I've never actually been on one of these before," Nick said nervously.

"We'll be fine, once we're in the air you won't even notice that we're moving," Judy said in an effort to reassure Nick. As she did the pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentle mammals I am your captain, Simon Hetherington. Welcome aboard BA flight 458 to Catwick, we will be pushing back soon and are expecting to arrive in England at 8:30 PM this evening, however, we are forecast to have a strong tailwind, so we could be landing sooner than that. The cabin crew will demonstrate the safety features and procedures aboard this aircraft whilst we taxi to the runway, please pay attention and enjoy your flight,"

The seatbelt sign came on with a Bing and soon after the plane started to move backward with a slight jolt, causing Nick to give a worried look to Judy and his claws to dig into the arms of his chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's stomach did a somersault while they were sat at the start of the runway waiting to take off. He looked out of the window just as the engines roared and the plane accelerated, his eyes slammed shut and his whole body went tense as they rattled down the runway. Suddenly they left the ground, the g force of the plane picking its nose up almost made Nick sick. Judy on the other hand was absolutely fine, she reached a paw out to try to comfort Nick, but she couldn't reach him. The first-class seats were too far apart. 'economy does have its perks.' She thought to herself. She had planned to watch one of the in-flight movies from the comfort of Nick's shoulder with his arm as a blanket, but it didn't look like that would be happening in their single first-class seats.

The plane finally levelled off a bit and the engines went quieter. Only now did Nick open an eye and spot a concerned bunny looking over at him with sad eyes.

"You alright now Slick?" Judy asked

"I think so," Nick replied, but he could still feel his heart thumping in his chest. He looked around and caught a glimpse of the view out the window. It was the most amazing sight he had even seen. The whole of the city in one window. The train from the tri Burrows was whizzing its way towards Zootopia on what looked like toy tracks. The realisation that they were now thousands of feet up didn't panic Nick as he expected, instead he found it calming to know that he and Judy were finally on their way to their honeymoon.

A few hours and complementary glasses of champagne later Judy was putting her plan of watching an in-flight movie with Nick into action. She had been perched on the arm of his chair for about 15 minutes now and decided to sneakily pick up the remote for Nick's TV and start to search for a movie.

"Nick, should we watch this?" Judy asked. Nodding towards the TV. She had found a documentary about true crime in London.

"We're going there to forget about crimes... pick something that we don't have to concentrate on," Nick said as he shuffled in his seat. He moved over to one side and held his arm up, inviting Judy to sit beside him. She slid onto the seat and immediately snuggled in and started one of the in-flight movies. Nick's arm wrapped around her and his other paw gently squeezed her thigh, accompanied by nuzzle between the ears.

"Comfortable Mrs Wilde?" Nick asked with a huge grin across his face.

"I still can't believe that I'm Judith Wilde now. I don't think I'll ever stop getting excited when I hear it, but yes... you make a very good pillow Mr Wilde," Judy said cheekily. She tried to wobble Nick's belly but as usual it didn't move, his stomach consisted of abs and nothing else. "I think I preferred fat Nick," Judy teased.

"I wasn't that fat," Nick said, jabbing his finger under Judy's ribs. She squirmed to get away from it, but she couldn't.

"You know I really wonder why I agreed to marry you sometimes," Judy said grumpily as she snuggled back into Nick's side.

"Oh yeah... it really looks like you hate me," Nick said sarcastically as he caught a glimpse of the mischief on Judy's face.

"Don't you dare," He said, his eyes darting between her paws.

"what? I'm not doing anything," Judy said past a grin.

"I know exactly what you're planning." Nick grabbed both of Judy's paws to stop her before she could get them anywhere near him. Nick had extremely ticklish sides and He knew as soon as he poked Judy that she would be out for revenge.

Judy gasped in pretend surprise. "You think I would actually do that to my loving husband? What do you think I am Mr Wilde?"

"Yes, I do, and I know exactly what you are... pure evil," Nick joked, almost hissing the last part.

Judy tried to free her paws and giggled when she couldn't and had to whip her ear out of the way of Nick snapping his teeth at them.

"Nicholas!" Judy squeaked in surprise. "You savage fox."

A mammal cleared her throat beside them, and Judy froze. She could have died from embarrassment.

"Can I get you two anything to drink?" the hostess asked, obviously trying to stifle a laugh.

"I think we might have had enough," Nick said getting a nod from Judy as she tried to hide how red her cheeks were.

"Could we get some snacks?" Judy asked the hostess from Nick's lap; she had jumped there when he tried to bite her ear.

"Certainly. I'll be back with the trolley in a moment," Said Leanne before she swished away towards the back of the cabin section.

Once Leanne had disappeared behind the wall separating the hostess area from the cabin Judy repositioned herself at Nick's side and prayed that he wouldn't say anything to wind her up because she would turn into a tomato.

* * *

For most of the flight Nick and Judy stayed together on Nick's chair, watching movies, doing puzzles, and doing anything else to pass the time. There wasn't much chance of sleeping, they we're both wide awake after the time they had spent in the airport. Judy only went back over to her own seat when the seat belt sign came on about 8 hours in for a bit of bad turbulence that had Nick clinging on for dear life and right now as they came into land at Catwick international on the outskirts of London.

The plane touched down, unfortunately for Nick it wasn't the smoothest landing and the plane bounced around before slowing down. Once they came to a stop Judy looked over at Nick, he was staring back at her, wide eyed with his claws dug into the arm of the chair and a bead of sweat on his forehead. She would have been worried if he didn't look so funny.

"I think it's safe to say you aren't a flying fox then Slick," Judy said, doing her best to hold her laughter In.

"We are designed to live underground not in the air."

The captain gave an announcement telling the passengers the time, what the weather was like and that if they had their own transfers booked to head to customer services to get another due to the delay whilst the plane taxied to the stand. The seatbelt sign went out with a ding and the tunnel extended to meet the plane's doors. Yet another perk of their upgrade to first class was that they got to disembark first, beating the hordes to the baggage claim where Judy's plan of getting to the airport really early backfired. Their cases were one of the last ones to come off. They took so long that Nick didn't even notice them on their first pass. He had totally zoned out and was reading a poster on the far wall about what to do in London, so they had to wait for them to come around again. When he stepped forward to grab them off the conveyor belt Judy stepped up behind him only to almost get wiped out by her own suitcase.

"NICK! Watch what you're doing," Judy squeaked as she hopped out of the way.

"I'll get you next time," Nick replied cheekily. He prepared himself for a punch in his right arm only for it to come on the left side.

"Ow. What are you doing on that side?"

"Well they drive on the other side here so I'm walking on the other side," Judy said as she skipped along beside him.

"You really are a special bunny aren't you," Nick chuckled, smiling as he watched Judy skip along just in front of him. Unfortunately, his smile was short lived. It soon disappeared when he saw the line of mammals queuing for the customer service desk snaking its way across the airport.

"I'll take this one, you waited in the last one," Judy said much to the relief of Nick.

"Thanks fluff, I'll wait over by the window," Nick said, hugging Judy from behind and tilting her head back to kiss her before heading off to find a seat by the window.

It was almost an hour before Judy came trudging over to Nick with a receipt for a prepaid black cab ride to the hotel. They had paid for train tickets to take them into London to the hotel, but because of the delay that train was long gone. The journey would take just over an hour, but it would mean they avoided using the tube with their luggage.

* * *

Walking out of the airport Nick huffed as the freezing cold night-time rain soaked into his fur. It was a stark contrast from the mid-summer heat of Zootopia.

"This way!" Judy said with a tug of Nick's sleeve in the direction of a wolf standing beside a black cab with Wilde written on a card.

"Hi, could you take us to the Ritz hotel please?" Judy said as she and Nick jogged over to the car.

"Sorry miss, this cab's reserved," The wolf said.

"For Mr and Mrs Wilde?" Nick asked. He swung his suitcase beside the cab and put his arm around Judy's shoulders.

"Oh... I... Sorry I wasn't expecting…" The wolf stuttered.

"It's alright, we get it all the time," Judy said as she stepped into the cab out of the rain. Nick went to grab her case. But the wolf stopped him. "Allow me," He said politely.

"Thanks," Nick said hopping in and taking the cases as the driver handed them in. Once they were loaded up the wolf got into the driver's seat and set off towards the Ritz.

"You two settle in, it's a long ride to the city centre," The wolf said looking Nick in the eye through the rear-view mirror.


	4. Chapter 4

The one thing on Judy's mind as they left the gates of Catwick airport was that she had to speak to the little ball of fluff her and Nick called a son. She checked the time, it was 2:30AM which meant that at home it would be 7:30 PM and Jake should still be wreaking havoc at her parents' farmhouse.

"Slick? I'm gonna call my Mom and Jake," Judy said as she tapped her way to her phone book to video call her Mom.

"OK Fluff. Don't wake him up though... not that there's much chance of him being asleep anyway."

A slightly windswept Bonnie answered the phone "Hi sweetie. You've finally made it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah we're in the cab now. Is everything alright there?" Judy asked. Bonnie looked more flustered than she ever had before.

"Looks like things aren't going exactly to plan Miss Hopps," Nick said over Judy's shoulder.

"That's one way if putting it Nicholas," Bonnie replied. "I'll go and get Jake. Ami's got him just now, he just wouldn't settle for me."

"That's strange he usually can't get enough of you," Judy said, which was met with a slight shrug from Bonnie as she made her way through the hordes of young bunnies to the room where Ami was sat with Stu and her litter along with Jake on her lap.

"Judy and Nick are on the phone," Bonnie announced when she entered the room. Stu immediately jumped up and carefully stepped over a few kits on his way to greet them.

"So, you guys finally made it. What's it like over there? I bet the city is wonderful," Stu said excitedly.

"Well it's a little dark," Nick said sarcastically with one finger pointed out the back window of the taxi.

"Oh shoot, what time is it over there?"

"It's now... 2:35 in the morning," Judy said with a lean to check the clock on the taxi. She almost had a heart attack when she saw how much the fare was already. She gave nick a nudge and gestured towards it. Nick had a quick look and slowly turned his head back to Judy with wide eyes. "It's a good job we don't have to pay it then."

Before they knew what was happening Jake's little face popped up on the screen and Nick and Judy both felt a knot in their stomach tighten. Judy still couldn't believe how much he looked like Nick. Jake was just a smaller, fluffier and far less annoying version of his father. If it wasn't for his tail, ears and slightly short snout there would be no way of telling them apart when Jake grew up.

"Hello sweetie," Judy cooed. "I hope you're being good for nana Hopps."

Jake nodded excitedly before turning shy and biting his bottom lip. He was learning words fast but still insisted on only talking when he had to.

"Have you been good?" Judy asked again, she tried her best to sound stern, but she couldn't help but laugh when Jake slowly shook his head with puppy dog eyes on full display.

"What. Have. You. Done," Nick said, like Judy he tried to sound stern but the excited "daddy!" that Jake shouted down the phone melted his heart even more.

"That's me. And I want you to be on your best behaviour until I get back."

Jake nodded again, but this time he looked serious. He always tried to impress his dad, Jake really looked up to Nick, he was a true daddy's boy.

"Have you had a good time?" Nick asked.

Ami's voice came from somewhere off screen. "We've been to the swings, haven't we?"

Another excited nod from Jake was quickly stopped when Ami continued. "And somebody wouldn't get off the slide at home time," She said. Even though they couldn't see her Nick and Judy both knew that she was looking right at Jake with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

After what felt like hours in the taxi, they finally caught a glimpse of big Ben on the other side of the river. However, as the taxi got closer to Westminster bridge Judy heard the driver grumbling and saw that the bridge was cordoned off.

"What's going on?" Judy asked.

"There's been protests for the last week or so against the government trying to legalise mixed species marriage. It's been peaceful until tonight." The driver pulled up to the cordon and a police officer came to the driver's window.

"Sorry sir, the bridge is closed. Where are you heading?" the officer asked as he looked into the back of the cab and gave Nick and Judy a friendly nod.

"I'm taking them to The Ritz. Is Waterloo open?" The driver asked.

"It sure is," The officer said before turning back to Nick and Judy. "You two have a nice stay now."

* * *

After a short detour they pulled up at the bottom of the steps to The Ritz hotel. Nick's jaw opened slightly at the sight of it. The old stone building was unlike anything in Zootopia. The stone steps and archways all looked so grand, but before he had chance to take it all in his door was opened by a lion dressed in a black and gold uniform with a top hat on.

"Hello and welcome to the Ritz hotel, please follow me to reception, your luggage will be waiting for you in your room," The lion said, giving a slight bow as he waited for Nick and Judy to get out of the cab.

Not really knowing what to do or say Nick climbed out of the black cab and followed the lion with Judy beside him. The hotel was breath taking, the round foyer with the curved reception desk in front of a wall of ornate mirrors was magnificent enough on its own but when you looked up and realised that it went right up to the top of the hotel and had the most beautiful chandelier hanging in it, it just made it seem unreal. The pair checked in and headed up to their room on the second floor. They opened the door and all of their bags were sat at the bottom of the bed waiting for them.

"Ugh I forgot about unpacking," Judy groaned.

"Judy… The sun is almost up, the only thing I'm unpacking is myself in the bed," Nick said as he stripped to his boxers and climbed into the ginormous bed. Judy agreed and after turning out the lights and closing the curtains she joined Nick under the covers and curled up against him.


	5. Chapter 5

Judy ran her paw through the silky cream fur on Nick's chest, after all this time she still couldn't believe how soft it was. After battling the urge to just curl up against him again Judy swung her legs off the edge of the bed, yawning as she stretched herself awake. She stood up and grabbed her still full suitcase and swung it onto the bed with a thud.

"What's going on," Nick groaned as the case bounced him awake.

"It's time to get up," Judy chirped as she opened the curtains. The bright light of the sun pouring in took her by surprise and she had to squint away from it.  
"What time is it?" She asked in confusion. She was sure it was only going to be around 7 in the morning but judging by how bright it was and how busy the city streets were, it was more like 10 or 11.

"It's 10:15!" Nick said, bouncing out of the bed, "Well it looks like we've missed breakfast."

They both quickly threw on some clothes and headed out for their first day in London. The streets were nowhere near as busy as Zootopia, but the city seemed to have a bigger buzz about it. There seemed to be a lot more mammals walking around and taking in the city sights, most of them appeared to be tourists.

After about 10 minutes of walking and being amazed by the simplest of things, like particularly fancy lamp posts and big red buses with union jacks plastered on the side of them, Nick spotted a small bakery on the edge of a park and suggested grabbing something to eat from there. Judy agreed and they headed over, the smell of fresh bread and pastry wafting out the doors had their mouths watering. Nick got a coffee and a fresh bug sausage and egg sandwich, much to the disgust of Judy, but she let him off because they are on holiday after all. Judy on the other paw opted for a much lighter fresh orange juice and croissant which was still warm from the oven.

They headed off into the park to find somewhere to sit and eat their breakfast. Failing to find a free bench Nick and Judy sat down under a huge oak tree on a small grass bank. The sounds of the city faded into the distance and were replaced with the sound of kits playing and birds chirping. Judy took out her phone and opened up the map to find out exactly where they were and where they wanted to head next.

"Where should we go first?" She asked Nick.

"Well where's closest?" Nick asked, resting his muzzle on top of Judy's head so that he could see the map.

"Buckingham palace is only about a 10 minutes' walk away," Nick said, pointing at it on Judy's phone screen.

"If we hurry, we'll catch the end of the changing of the guard too," Judy said excitedly.

"I might steal one of their fluffy hats," Nick said rubbing his chin.

"You most certainly will not Wilde," Judy said sternly. She was only half sure that Nick was joking and didn't fancy spending the rest of their honeymoon trying to get Nick out of jail.

They finished their breakfast before getting up and walking paw in paw towards the exit of the park and down the road towards Buckingham palace. By this point Some of the locals were out on their lunch breaks and the atmosphere seemed to change. Nick was the first to notice the odd looks and quiet comments from passers-by, but Judy picked up on it not long after him. She tightened her grip on Nick's paw and stepped closer to him when a red panda walked by, staring at them the whole time. It was obvious that the tensions in the City were high as it went through a similar experience that Zootopia had after the Nighthowler case. For the most part they blocked out all of the stares and snide remarks. To them, it was something that they had had to get used to pretty quickly when they first went public and they were determined to not let it spoil their honeymoon.

Once they'd blocked out the mammals around them the walk to the palace was quite pleasant. The architecture of London was totally different to Zootopia, but that was because London was much, much older than their home city. When they came up in front of Buckingham palace Judy's jaw actually dropped open and Nick let out an audible wow. They had never seen anything quite like it. The building was huge and completely symmetrical, the massive wrought iron gates in front of the palace made it look even more grand with their shining black paint and sparking gold spikes on top. Not to mention the exquisitely paw crafted coat of arms built into each one.

As they got closer, they could see that they had indeed caught the changing of the guard, but they could only see the guards' bearskins moving around over the crowd that had gathered.

"Want a boost?" Nick asked Judy with a sly smile on his face.

"But then you won't be able to see," Judy said in her ever-selfless way.

"It's better that one of us sees," Nick scooped Judy up and plonked her on his shoulders without much warning. Judy let out a little squeal as she was hoisted unexpectedly into air, "I hate it when you do that," She said, batting Nick's ears with her paw.

"You're welcome," Nick replied sarcastically.

The view from atop Nick's shoulders was much better and Judy could clearly see over the heads of most of the crowd and it was an amazing sight. The guards were perfectly in time and totally composed, it was like watching a machine at work. She took her phone out and snapped a few photos of the guards and the palace before getting a quick video of the guards.

"Any sign of Lizzy?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, because the Queen of England has just stepped out for a cigarette on her front doorstep…"

"Alright, keep your ears on," Nick said, nipping at his sassy bunny's ankles, almost making her topple off backwards.

"Oh, here we go," Nick groaned. He had spotted a police officer coming up behind them.

"Excuse me Sir, Madam," The officer said when he arrived behind Nick and Judy.

"What seems to be the problem officer," Judy chirped when Nick turned them around to face him.

"No, no, no problem here. Just a bit of friendly advice is all," The police lion said, pulling at his utility belt when he finished talking.

"Well then… how can we help," Nick said nervously. It had been a long time since he had been on the receiving end of a conversation with a police mammal and it still made his paws go sweaty.

"There's been a bit of trouble regarding the likes of yourselves around here lately and I'm just giving you a warning that some mammals might not take kindly to… well… this," The officer said gesturing up and down at Nick and Judy. "I assume you two are together?" He added after a short silence.

"Yes, in fact we've just been married. Now is there a problem?" Nick asked, his hackles rising slightly. Judy must have sense it because she cut in, "Thanks for the warning officer, we'll keep that in mind."

Judy hopped down from Nick and took his paw, "Come on Slick, let's go."

They walked for a bit with Judy tightly holding Nick's paw. "What happened to not letting them see that they get to you?" Judy asked once they were out of ear shot of the cop.

"I'm just tired of mammals thinking we should have to hide who we are. We're on our honeymoon for god's sake. if we can't walk paw in paw or sit against each other now, when can we?" Nick huffed. He plopped himself down on a bench at the edge of the palace gardens and Judy quickly hopped up beside him. she thought about the best way to cheer him up again. Drawing a complete blank she just sat beside him and nuzzled her way under his arm.

"Let them stare," she said quietly, "Everything that matters is either right here, or terrorising my parents."

Nick smiled and kissed Judy between the ears. "I'm sure Bonnie Hopps can handle Jake. I'm terrified of your mother, so he's got no chance."

"She's not that scary," Judy chuckled.

"Judy… I'd rather fight that savage tiger again than take on Bonnie Hopps."

Judy shoved Nick and they both had a little laugh before settling in and just taking in their surroundings for a minute.

"I want to see big ben," Judy announced after a couple of minutes silence.

Nick turned to face her. "After you my Lady," He said with a bow and a twirl of his paw.


	6. Chapter 6

Judy was leaning against the stone railings of Westminster bridge with the gentle breeze rippling her fur. She leaned her head back into Nick's chest. His arms instinctively wrapped around her and he nuzzled between her ears. They stood for a few minutes and took in the palace of Westminster with Big Ben standing tall on the side. They were just about to head off, but that wasn't happening before Judy snapped a few selfies of her and Nick with Big Ben behind them. Nick's head was blurry on the last one, he had swung it around when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He scanned around until he spotted a mammal waving at him from across the bridge. It took a minute, but he realised that it was actually Steve waving with Hannah standing behind him with her paw covering her face to try to hide some of her embarrassment.

"What's going on?" Judy asked, looking up from Nick's chest.

"It's Steve and Hannah that I told you about form the airport. This could be interesting," Nick said with a cock of his head. He whipped his head back around at the sound of a car horn.  
"Oh dear God they're coming," He said under his breath to Judy who gave him a sly kick in the shin.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad," She said apprehensively as she watched Steve hop up onto the curb with Hannah getting pulled along behind him.

"OH! MY! GOD! If it isn't Judy Hopps," Steve gasped as they approached.

Judy giggled a little, she still couldn't believe it that mammals thought of her as a bit of a celebrity.  
"It's Wilde now, but yeah, I'm Judy. Nice to meet you." Judy held her paw out for Steve and Hannah to shake, "Nick told me that you two are engaged, Congratulations," Judy said happily, hoping to bring Hannah out of her shell.

"Yes, we are," Hannah said, sliding up against Steve, her tail wrapping around him, "and we owe it all to you two."

"Yeah, reading about your wedding gave us the push we needed," Steve said, he gently kissed Hannah's head before turning back to nick and Judy.  
"Anyway, we we're heading off to Buckingham palace to watch the changing of the guard, but I think we're a little late," Steve said, checking his watch.

"Ya Think!" Hannah scoffed, "it started at 10:45."

Nick and Judy looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Well we'll have to catch it tomorrow," Steve suggested.

"No! We're doing the tower of London tour tomorrow," Hannah grumbled. She stepped away from Steve and was just about to say something when Nick cut her off, "It happens every morning, I'm sure you'll see it before you fly home."

"Sorry," Hannah said calmly. She brushed her ears back and seemed to be looking right into Nick's eyes, "There's better things to look at anyway."

Nick and Judy shared a puzzled look but brushed it off as nothing.

"Do you two have any plans for tonight?" asked Steve.

"Well," Judy looked questioningly at Nick, "No… not really," She said unsure that it was a good idea to say no.

"Great! We're planning on sampling the London night life later," Steve started but Hannah wouldn't let him finish.  
"I'd love it if _you_ could come," she said, still eyeing Nick.

"We'd like that… wouldn't we," Judy said cautiously, nudging Nick who was looking back at Hannah with one eyebrow raised in confusion.  
"OH, yeah, of course we would."

"Brilliant!" Steve Blurted out, he started to jot down his number to hand over, but Hannah beat him to it.

"Text me, we'll meet up later," She said, as she handed the number over, dodging Judy's outstretched paw to give it to Nick instead.

"Okay…" Nick said slowly, whatever was going on with the Jaguar was a total mystery.

Both couples said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Hannah threw a cheeky wink and wave over her shoulder as her and Steve walked away paw in paw. Nick put his arms around Judy from behind again and rested his muzzle on top of her head.

"What's her problem?" Judy asked grumpily once Hannah and Steve were out of ear shot.

"I think she's just excited, she was fine in the airport." Nick said, shaking his head as Hannah skipped away beside Steve.

"I don't like the way she was looking at you," Judy huffed, folding her arms in front of her.

Nick let go and crouched down in front of Judy so that he was level with her and with a flick of her nose said, "aww, is somebody jealous."

"No! I just… well," Judy shifted awkwardly, and Nick cocked his head waiting for her to finish. "alright, yeah, I don't like mammals eyeing you up like that. I just can't stand the thought of somebody else thinking of you in that way."

"Hey, listen," Nick said, brushing Judy's cheek with his paw, "You trust me, right?"

"Of course I do," Judy said, feeling stupid for getting upset.

"Well then, you've got nothing to worry about, have you?" Nick quickly kissed Judy's lips and rested his forehead against hers. "I'm yours… dumb bunny."

Judy smiled and cupped Nick's face with her paws. "And I'm yours... Sly fox."

* * *

Back in their room in The Ritz Hotel, Nick was lying on the bed watching Judy strut around in her slightly too small towel, with a huge grin on his face. Judy finally found the fur dryer that she was searching for and sat down on the edge of the bed. She heard Nick moving around behind her, but she tried to ignore him and took off the towel to blow dry her fur. However, before she had managed to get the towel completely off, she was stopped by the sound of Nick's tail thumping against the bed. Judy turned her head and saw him lying on his side with one paw holding his head up and the other holding a small towel on his hip to cover himself. The stupid grin on his face was quickly replaced with a look of concerned excitement when Judy's paw met his shoulder, shoving him onto his back as her leg swung over him. Before it had registered what was going on his breath was whisked away by the most tender, loving kiss Judy had ever given him.

"We'll be late," Nick said weakly as he gently dragged his claws down Judy's sides.

"I couldn't care less, and besides, I need to stake my claim before that jaguar mentally undresses you later."

Nick chuckled and nuzzled rubbed his nose against Judy's, "So, you're gonna claim me?" He moved to flip them over, but Judy's paw hit his shoulder again shoving him back down.

"Yes, Yes I am," She whispered millimetres from his muzzle before kissing him again.


	7. Chapter 7

pNick hopped around as he pulled on some pants and threw one of his nice shirts around him, "I told you we'd be late," He said to Judy as she typed out a text to Hannah saying that they were on their way. Lying seemed like a better option than telling her what had actually held them up.

"Its fine, I'm sure they won't mind, and it is our honeymoon. They can't expect us to just stop our plans," Judy said. She tossed the phone onto the unmade bed, pulled on some jeans and Nick tossed her a shirt to put on with a black jacket.

"I think we've set a world record for getting ready there Fluff," Nick said checking the time on his phone, "What did Hannah say?"

"K… she K-ed me!" Judy said, pretending to be insulted.

"How dare she," Nick teased, "Now let's get going."

"One more thing," Judy said before skipping over to him. She stood high on her toes and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck pulling him into a loving kiss. "Love you Slick," she said with smouldering eyes that Nick new all too well.

"Love you too Judy," Nick replied, stroking her ears to the back of her head and staring right back into those smouldering purple eyes. "Now we really do need to go."

They left the hotel and jumped on the tube to meet up with Steve and Hannah in a bar they had left them waiting in for 30 minutes now, by the time they got there it would be at least 45. Coming out of the tube station Nick and Judy barely recognised the City, the serious, old fashioned London they had explored earlier in the day was now a hive of activity. The bars that were quiet and family friendly through the day were now teaming with mammals of all sizes dancing and drinking.

"Where are we meeting them again?" Nick asked.

"Over there, The Kings Head," Judy said pointing to a pub on the other side of the road. They headed over with cautious optimism.

"Ready?" Nick asked with his paw on the door ready to push it open.

"Nope," Judy said, shrugging her shoulders and brushing up beside Nick. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pushed open the door.

"Oh well, best get ready quick," Nick said with his arm held out to let Judy through the door. She stuck her tongue out at him and made sure to flick her ears in his face as she walked past. The place was a stereotypical old English pub. It was dimly lit and had solid wood tables, chairs and benches. The Bar looked like it was hundreds of years old and the sign above the bar that said 1786 backed that up. Steve and Hannah were sat at a table in the window watching people go by outside.

"Drink first?" Nick asked seeing that they hadn't been noticed yet.

"I think I need one," Judy said with a roll of her eyes. She had been dreading this since they had agreed to come but was willing to give Steve and Hannah the benefit of the doubt, for now at least.

Nick ordered them both a drink and they walked over to Hannah and Steve who were still oblivious to their presence. Hannah turned to get a drink and spotted Nick out of the corner of her eye.  
"You're here!" she said excitedly.

Steve turned to see what all the fuss was about. "We'd almost given up on you two coming," He joked.

Judy glanced up at Nick, "Something, erm… came up," She said, snuggling up beside Nick who tickled her side making her squirm away from him and bat at his paws with a playful smirk on her face. Unfortunately, that smile was quickly wiped away when she saw Hannah looking at Nick biting her bottom lip. Judy gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek and took a cheeky sniff to make sure that her scent was still on him. She hopped over to the table and sat beside Steve so she could keep an eye on Hannah opposite, but despite everything that had already happened it didn't take long for everyone to settle in and relax.

After chatting for about an hour and sinking drinks like they were going out of fashion the for headed off to another pub. Nick and Judy were sharing cop stories and giving Steve and Hannah the short, stranger friendly version of how they got together, making sure to leave out details about Nick's crazy ex. The idea of going to a club was suggested and that's exactly where they were now heading despite Nick's protests. He knew that clubs meant dancing and dancing meant looking like a tit.

They eventually found the Club that they were looking for and joined the line to get in, slowly making their way towards the door. After about 10 minutes of standing in the cold of the London night Nick zoned out and was stood, leaning against the railing that directed the line. He was brought out of his trace by a gentle tug on his tail. He turned his head around to see Judy wrapped in his fluffy tail with a huge grin on her face.

"You ok Fluff?" He asked happily.

"It's cold," Judy said with her best sad eyes.

"Come here then," Nick said with his arm held out. Judy released her grasp on his tail, and he pulled her in front of him, so she was looking away from him and wrapped his arms and tail around her.  
"Better?" He said into her head fur.  
Judy tilted her head back into Nick's chest and quickly nodded her head. Nick chuckled and rubbed his nose against hers before having to shuffle along with the line.

It felt like a whole year had passed, but after some seriously odd looks from the bouncers they had finally got in and Nick's night got much, much better when he saw the poster advertising that tonight was a 60s 70s and 80s night rather than the usual 'dance and electronic shite' that he hated.

* * *

Another few hours had passed, and they were all still knocking drinks back like there was no tomorrow. A vey drunk Nick was dancing with Judy to a remixed version of Boogie Wonderland totally oblivious to the pair of eyes watching him from behind and the dark paw that was sneakily brushing his soft, fluffy tail as he whipped it around. The song finished and after nuzzling Judy's head and leaving her with Steve, Nick made his way through the crowd to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror above the sinks and after a little stumble he smiled at the ruffled-up fur on his head, courtesy of Judy of course. He wet his paw and tried to straighten it out, yawning as he did it. Before he could check his fur again, he found himself spinning 180 and something pinned his paws to the counter bending him back slightly. He snarled instinctively and tried to make his eyes focus on the mammal in front of him.

"I like a feisty one," The mammal said in Nick's ear. He tried his best to wriggle free, but a combination of the position he was in and the fact that he could hardly see straight left him at a huge disadvantage.

"Don't fight it sweetheart, we both want this. Don't think I didn't notice you flashing that tail at me."

Nick fought harder, but still couldn't break free. He managed to force his eyes to focus on the mammal and when he saw that it was Hannah, he found a level of anger that he hadn't felt since Amber. He opened his mouth to speak, but instead his words were lost to Hannah's muzzle. She released a paw and gently held Nick by the throat, but he had totally frozen and no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't move to get her off. It wasn't until she grabbed him by the crotch with her other paw that he was finally able to make his muscles move to shove her away. He didn't say a word, he just bolted out of the room. His only priority was getting back to his bunny and putting as much distance between them and this psycho.

Nick burst out of the bathroom, tripping over a mammal that worked in the club on his way out and landing in a head on the floor. He staggered to his feet and made his way to Judy as quickly as he could.

"Nick what happened to you?" Judy asked. Her eyes were wide with panic, Nick had come running up to her with a dribble of blood coming from his nose and messed up fur.

He put it down to the fact that he was totally sozzled, but Nick was overwhelmed when he saw Judy. He threw his arms around her and let a single tear roll into her fur.

"Fluff, we need to go back to the hotel," Nick said, still wrapped around Judy. She gently freed herself and took another look at Nick's nose.

"We need to get you cleaned up first," Judy said. She tried to lead him back to the bathroom, but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't go back in there. We'll do it outside."

"Ok, Ok, let's go."

They left the club, pushing past hordes of other mammals and found a bench on the quieter side of the street to clean Nick up on.

"So…" Judy began "How exactly did you manage this?" She asked as she dabbed his bloody nose with a handkerchief from her bag.

"I tripped over someone," Nick said. He winced away from Judy when she pressed too hard on a particularly tender spot. She mouthed a sorry and carefully continued.

"How on earth did you trip over somebody?" Judy asked, giggling at the thought of Nick falling over a small bunny, ferret or other small mammal.

"I… erm… I was trying to get away from Hannah," Nick said sheepishly with his head hung and ears slicked back. Judy stopped dabbing his muzzle and took a minute to take that in.

"you were doing what?" She asked with her angry eyes on and foot lightly thumping.

"I couldn't get her off. She… She kissed me Judy, I couldn't get away from her." Nick almost sounded like he was pleading with her. He thought that Judy might be mad, but she just sat there. He'd never been in or put Judy in this situation before and although he hadn't done anything wrong, he didn't know how she would react or even how to feel himself.

To Nick's surprise Judy took his paw with both of hers.  
"Are you alright?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I think so. Are you not mad?" Nick said cautiously, giving Judy his puppy fox eyes.

"How could I be mad at you with those eyes," Judy cooed, scratching under Nick's chin making him purr. "although if that slag comes out here now, our room will have a nice new rug," She chirped in an evilly happy way.

"Oh, I know," Nick said with an exaggerated nod, "food then bed?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ohhh, I could murder a pizza."

"OK Fluff, let's go." Nick leaned into kiss Judy

"Whoa…" Judy said, pushing Nick's muzzle back with a single finger, "Somebody's gonna have to get that scent off themselves first."

"Oh, right, sorry," Nick said, hanging his head again.

"Here," Judy said apologetically. She held out a can of scent mask from her bag with an apologetic smile.

"Do you just have a whole chemist in there?" Nick took the can and sprayed himself with it. Rubbing his fur to try and get it in as deep as he could, he hated that the thought of having that jaguar's scent on him.

"It's called being prepared."

"No, it's called being a nutter."


End file.
